


Buzzed

by rrc



Category: Rick and Morty, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Canon Pansexual Character, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Pansexual Character, True Drabble, Wordcount: 100, Young Doc Greene, Young Love, Young Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrc/pseuds/rrc
Summary: Rick is drunk...drunk onlove.Warnings:drinking, drug mention, and swearing.((Tumblr.))





	Buzzed

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble can also be found in the retired ficlet and drabbles collection _Rambling_.

_It's the drugs_. He tells himself.  _It's the goddamned whisky._

But good-fucking-god, does Ezra make shitty dim bar lighting look like a heavenly glow. Everything that man touches becomes the divine.

Rick drags himself a little closer. Maybe Ezra's presence can make him a bit more righteous, too.

"Rick...?" Ezra queries.

Rick reaches up and pushes Ezra's locs behind his ear. "Y-you're c-cute when y-you're confused..." he stutters and slurs.

Ezra smiles. There's a slyness to it. "Then I guess it's a good thing that you never cease to baffle me."

Rick's breath hitches. He smothers it with uneven laughter

**Author's Note:**

> i ship this _so hard_ my friends. you all have no idea


End file.
